Tingle's Various Oneshots
by Tingle
Summary: My one-shot collection!


_**Close Friends**_

_My close friend sat alone in a small room, his head hung low and I could almost see the water building up in his eyes. I moved forward, and I stoked my head along his chest, attempting to cheer him up. Without words, he slowly pushed me off his lap, and I fell gently to the floor. I watched as the tear moved down his cheeks, exploding onto the floor. I moved to the same spot again, and I attempted to push his head up with my own. With another light push, I was on the floor again. The tears fell faster, and he began to shake, his fists closed tightly. I had seen him like this before, but never has it been this bad. I moved forward once more, this time, before I could even reach his lap, the back end of his hand hit me, and I stumbled back. Then our eyes meet, the horror in his eyes almost hurt me, but I was quick to leave the house._

_He followed, and I moved down the streets of the crowded city. No matter how fast I moved, he seemed to keep up with me. I moved faster, maneuvering myself through the people. I glanced back, and I saw him, still keeping up with me, tears no longer in his eyes, only regret. Then I picked on her. She was nearby. I turned quickly, and he still followed._

_I passed through alleyways, busy streets, crowded markets, and yet he still had no sign of slowing down. I sensed it now, she was so close. Moving down one more street, I found her. My feet meet her familiar shoulder, and she moved her hand up, petting me. She said a few words to me, which I ignored; I stared at him, who was standing across from us._

_He looked at her for a long time, and I saw tears pour down his cheek once more. His head hung low, and he turned beginning to leave. He took two steps; I had gone too far to let this happen. I flew to his shoulder, and he turned to her. I flew to her shoulder again and back to his, and back to her. I went back and forth several times. Then, I finally heard the words I knew would someday come._

_"She finally left you."_

_"She did."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Don't be."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you to."_

_I watched silently as their lips meet. I knew this moment would come, I knew she wasn't right. My close friend was so sure, his bond he shares with her is much more than what he shared with the other one. Their love will transcend worlds, it was a bond created outside this world, it was destined to happen, their kiss broke, and I watched my friend hold her tightly. They seemed so wrapped up in each other, so happy, so perfect. Would he forget about me? Would he forget about the one thing that brought them together?_

_Then, he turned to me, and held out one hand, with the other still wrapped around her. I spun in circles before landing on his hand. He wouldn't forget about me he couldn't._

_And that moment happened so long ago. Now I sit at the large windowsill, watching, as their bond is made permanent, as the two became one. The man spoke, and the two meet in another kiss. I watched as their deepest dreams became true. They began moving back down the aisle the walked up moment ago. But he stopped their movement. He looked up to me, his face beaming. He raised his arm, and I flew toward them in excitement. I meet his arm, and I walked with them._

_Years passed, they had children. They started a family; they became even more complete than they were so many years ago. I spent my days accompanying one of their children, who resembled him greatly. He was still young, but I felt the same aurora around this child as I did him. His free spirit was always on the move, discovering new things. One day, he showed my close friend a ball of air, and my friend embraced his child in a tight hug. Before breaking, he held his arm out, and I flew to it, still savoring the felling of his arm._

_More years passed, and eventually, the children I spent my days with grew old, and know had lives of their own. The now old couple stood outside one day. They looked out towards the scenery. I began moving towards them, but suddenly I felt my energy leave my body. The last thing I ever saw was my old friends crying face, the same face I had once fixed._

Aang moved towards the tiny grave, and placed flowers on it. Tears poured down as he stood. Then, his love appeared next to him, smiling and crying at the same time. Aang hugged her, and she moved back.

"He brought us together, be happy Aang."

Aang smiled down upon her, "I am happy Toph. It is just sad, Momo was more than a pet, he was… a close friend.

--

My first one-shot of Avatar ever written, wrote this some time ago! Tell me what ship you want next!

Reviews always help!!


End file.
